Known splice arrangements connect a finite material web nearing its end with a new finite material web, so that an endless material web is quasi created. This process is known in expert terminology as splice or splicing, and a corresponding arrangement as a splice or splicing arrangement. One disadvantage of the splice arrangements of prior art is often that the splicing of two finite material webs is still somewhat cumbersome, even with the same.